PRS: Alternia's Final Heroes! ON HIATUS
by DuoXKouga
Summary: A bitter betrayal lead to the change of someone who they never wanted to change. Now, this person is back and with some new friends along with a common enemy AND high school, can Alternia's final heroes fix that which was broken so long ago? Join Gamzee, Karkat, and everyone as they join together to save their world from the evil Caliborn's clutches! SUIT UP!
1. Prologue

**Power Ranger Stuck**

Hello! I'm DuoXKouga and this is my very first fanfiction.

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie Power Rangers belongs to Toei Company, Haim Saban**

**The idea and concepts that follow belong to me. I will not hesitate to rip you a new oine if I find you taking my IDEA!**

I'll openly state a few things before I begin this. The characters will be OCC at some points during this story. I am not a perfect writer and I will occasionally forget things as I write this.. DO NOT EXPECT PERFECTION FROM ME. Gamzee is NOT a SEME in this FIC! You don't like that, get the fuck away from this post. I will do the best I can do with everyo characters speech and typing quirks. I may make mistakes. DO NOT FLAME OR SPAM THIS! I DO NOT APPRECIATE IT.

_Quick little character and which rangers they are._

_Gamzee Makara- Capricorn Purple Meisei Ranger_

_Tavros Nitram - Taurus Oranger Meisei Ranger_

_Equius Zahhak - Sagittarius Blue Meisei Ranger_

_Sollux Captor - Gemini Yellow Meisei Ranger_

_Karkat Vantas - Cancer Red Meisei Ranger_

_Hussie - Zordon_

_Doc Scratch - Alpha 5_

_Caliborn - Zed_

_Calliope - Rita_

_(additional characters will eventually be added)_

_Summary: A bitter betrayal lead to the change of someone who they never wanted to change. Now, this person is back and with some new friends along with a common enemy AND high school, can Alternia's final heroes fix that which was broken so long ago?_

_Rated Mature: It's motherfucking Homestuck. There's a warning with that any way. Will be/mentions of lots of sloppy makeouts, angstm violence, yaoi/slash, drug usage, sex, alcohol, kindapping, non-con, and character death._

_Disclaimer: I own the Plot idea. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Power Rangers belong to Toei Company, Haim Saban. Please don't flame or spam or jsut be an asshole. Helpful advice will be nice._

_Pairings: Main Karkat/Gamzee/Tavros (Threesome), mention of Equius/Nepeta, Cronus/Mituna, Kurloz/Horuss, Rufioh/Horuss, Rufioh/Damara, Kurloz/Gamzee, Vriska/Tavros, John/Dave, Unrequited John/Karkat, Unrequited Dave/Gamzee, Onesided Caliborn/Gamzee_

Let's start this!

_**Chapter One: Prologue (which means it's the start of this, don't expect alot)**_

Our story takes place in a decently populated town located near Derse. It's a busy town called Alternia, full of life and peace. The trees are vast and cover miles of land which is covered in green grass and pavement. Houses line down streets, businesses run from the mornings to the nights.

The local High school, Alternia High, is one of few schools that lie around the town covering the local areas. The school itself has many talented students, trouble makers, and dropouts as well.

The town itself is filled with pure souls and usually has no problems, until They showed up.

They came one day, no one knew what they were or why they began attacking the inocents of the town. People cowered and held their love ones closed. People screamed and blood was spilt that day.

Suddenly, bright colors filled the sky and the creatures backed away in fear. There, standing before them, were five suited people in bright colors.

They were the town's last and final hope, The Power Rangers.

This is where our story starts.

You are about to enter Power Ranger Stuck. ENTER?

End Prologue

_A/N: I know it's really short. I'll be working hard to update every chance I get. I'm writing this alone and I'm gonna due the best I can! Thanks! See you guys in the Next chapter! I appreciate all comments and helpful advice! _


	2. Familiar Faces

_**Hey, it's DuoXKouga. I'm guessing since you're reading this, you choose ENTER. Congradulations. This is just the begining.**_

_**Once again, I will warn you. Gamzee is BOTTOM in this entire story. And the rating may change from T to M. This is my idea and plot. Do NOT take that away from me. Go make up your own stuck and leave mine alone. This means alot to me and I won't tolerate you trying to steal my concept. If you don't like it, then click the "X'' button at the top right corner of your browser and leave! Enjoy the first offical chapter! WARNING: Karkat's mouth, Gamzee's language, and I have problems writing a lisp. DEAL WITH IT!**_

_Chapter Two: Familiar Faces_

"Oh! Oh man! That damn FUCKASS! Why couldn't he have made sure I was awake?!" came an irriatated voice.

The owner of the voice was one Karkat Vantas, a sophmore at Alternia High.

He's a short package of TNT at 4'11", a mop of black hair that only reaches the back of his head that spikes out all over the place, dark circles are noticeably under his red eyes, and his pale skin looks unhealthy.

Pushing past people, he mutters curses under his breath and suddenly he feels someone grab the back of his back pack and lift him up off the floor.

"Well, looky here! Vantas is back again this year," sneers a junior known as Liam who shakes Karkat who glares at Liam and his stupid jock friends.

"Great, exactly what I need. You dipshits to ruin a good fucking morning!" Karkat snaps at them struggling to get his backpack free.

Liam sneers again and gives a partically harsh shake that makes Karkat's head spin before Karkat is tossed to Liam's friend, Nicholia, who catches the short boy by the front of the turtle neck.

Karkat struggles to get Nicholia's hands off of his shirt and he kicks at Nicholia's legs only earning Karkat to be tossed back to Liam who catches Karkat in a headlock.

"Still short tempered like last year," Nicholia says in a bored tone turning to look Liam in the eyes. "I'm going to meet with Kiken. Don't get kicked out this year, Liam."

With that said, Nicholia turns his back on them and walks away into the sea of people.

Liam's grin widens immensely before a hand stops him.

"I would suggest putting Vantas down, Michalias, before you end up in the Dean's office," a heavy voice says and Karkat groans knowing who has come to save his ass.

Liam frowns, but regardless drops the short boy to the floor who lands unceremoniously on his butt.

"Whatever, Equius. See ya later, Vantas," Liam gives a bored wave and walks away.

Karkat is lifted by one arm up so his feet are on the floor and Equius looks down at the short boy before him.

"You could have stepped in way before they began to toss me back and forth, fuckass," Karkat hisses at Equius who takes a small hand towel from his pocket and wipes his sweaty forehead. "What took you so damn long this time?"

"I was walking Nepeta to her class," is his answer as they both begin walking down the hallway towards their homeroom.

Equius and Karkat have been friends for a few years after Karkat stood up for Equius who was getting his ear chewed off by some bitch he rejected.

Equius is a tall guy who's somewhere near 6'1" who's slightly tanned. He has meduim black hair, slightly cracked sunglasses, and carries a hand towel every he goes due to his sweaty tendecies.

They walk into the room and Karkat spies his usually group.

Making his way over to the two figures, Karkat flings his bag down and takes the sit closer to the front of the room while Equius takes the seat next to Karkat.

"uh..Hey Karkat," comes a soft perky voice and Karkat looks at the boy behind Equius.

Tavros is a slightly darker skin than Equius with chocolate colored eyes and a mohawk. He was paralyzed when he was a child, but he had a surgery a year ago that allowed him to use his legs again.

The other boy is Sollux who has short black hair and wears glasses that have a blue and red lense. He has never taken them off so no one knows what his eyes really are like.

Sollux gives a small smirk and a wave.

"Still sick, Captor?" Equius asks and Sollux nods sharply.

Sollux came down with a cold and that's caused his throat to swell up for a few days.

"EVERYONE! GOOD MORNING! We have two new students joining us today and I won't have you all be idiots!" yelled their teacher, Ms. Porrim Maryam.

She was a fairly young woman who has a mean temper and never obeyed the dress code.

Today she was wearing a dark green dress and green heels with her hair pulled back into a bun.

Karkat and his group turned to look at the front of the class and they wait curoisly. They hardly get new students.

"Come in boys," Porrim called and two pairs of feet shuffled into the classroom. "Introduce yourselves boys."

Karkat's eyes widen when he meets shocking violet eyes.

"This is my older brother, Kurloz," came the slightly gruff voice from the shorter of the two.

The tallest of the two had meduim black hair that was absolutely untamed, dressed in a loose pair of black skeleton jeans and a skeleton shirt. A black hoody was left opened and he seemed to be standing a little too close to the shorter boy. He had darker colored eyes.

The shorter boy made Karkat and Tavros' eyes widen as they took in his appearence.

Purple skinny jeans covered the long legs, a tight black tank top with several purple splotches near the bottom showed his sides due to the horizontal tears, and a fish net glove covered the left hand.

His hair was slightly more tamed than the taller one and he seemed to be on something.

"And my name is Gamzee," the boy states proudly a grin appearing on his pale face. "I'm Gamzee Makara. What's up, motherfuckers?"

Tavros' heart lurches painfully in his chest and Karkat looks worriedly to the other boy.

"It's really him," comes the small whisper and the four boys look at the two brothers standing at the front of the classroom. "It's really Gamzee. He has finally returned."

Gamzee's head snaps over to them and his eyes widen slightly before Kurloz follows his gaze as well.

Kurloz frowns at them and he looks down at Gamzee who shakes his head at the silent question between them.

"No, Kurloz," Gamzee whispers loud enough for his brother to hear. "They're not my friends anymore. They're strangers to me."

Kurloz nods and they take their sets which, thankfully to them, are on the other side of the room.

********  
**End of Chapter 2.**

**A/N: Oh my. Gamzee has finally returned, but his reasons for leaving are unknown to you all for now. Why did Gamzee leave? What happened to cause him to leave? You'll have to keep reading to try to solve mystery!**

**This chapter was actually better than what I thought it was going to be. Much better, but then again I'm doing some research on people with lisps. Please review and wait until the next chapter!**


End file.
